Can History Repeat Itself?
by othirish
Summary: AU fic, set in the future based on the group's teenage children. Naley,Brucas,Jeyton couples
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Skylar & Max – Haley & Nathan's twins

Brady – Peyton & Jake's son

Erica – Brooke and Lucas's daughter

Mack – Bevin & Skill's daughter

Landon – Mouth & Rachel's son

AU story, lives of the group's kids, many years later. Haley was never pregnant senior year. She and Nathan were married but didn't have kids until after college. They both went to Duke; he played in the NBA, on the Charlotte Bobcats until retiring. He now works in their front office. Haley became a teacher at Tree Hill Elementary. Nathan and Lucas are full brothers, their parent's being Karen and Keith, and there is no Dan or Deb. Jake came back for Peyton the summer before senior year and they both went to Savannah College of the Arts. They own a record store and Peyton is a producer having worked with many big name artists. She does all their cover art too. Brooke and Lucas realized they were right for each other the night of the back to school party at the beach and both attended UNC. Lucas played basketball in college but gave it up to become a writer after graduation. Brooke continued her success with Clothes over Bros. Bevin and Skill's proved to be the happiest couple of all both attending Wake Forest, Skill's on a full ride for basketball. Bevin and Skill's both went on to professional careers, him for basketball her for cheerleading but eventually were led back to Tree Hill after their daughter was born. Rachel and Mouth stayed friends and eventually began their romance in college at NYU. Mouth became a broadcaster for ESPN and Rachel joined in Brooke's success at Clothes over Bros. The girl's all gave birth to their children at 24, making them in their early forties now. They all made sure their jobs could be ran out of Tree Hill because they wanted to raise their families in their own childhood hometown, because after all there is only One Tree Hill.


	2. Chapter 2: So Long Sweet Summer

CH.1 – So Long Sweet Summer

The shadows of six completely different figures were all that could be seen on this warm summer night. Tonight was a special night for many reasons, the last night they would celebrate the first day of school together, the last time they would all spend a labor day together, and the last time each of them would wish the summer good-bye with their best friends.

They sat along the rocks each one immersed in their own train of thought a comfortable silence among them. Finally, the silence was broken by a combination of screams and giggles coming from along the bank. "Erica if you can't take it, don't give it out," shouted Landon a tall boy with dark hair and an athletic build, baring almost no resemblance to either of his parents except his father's gift of gab. Landon leaned over to kiss Erica on the lips to show that he meant no hard feelings. After all, the last thing he needed was his girlfriend of nearly three years getting mad at him days before school starts.

"Well I couldn't help myself it was too quiet out here. We're all sitting here brooding on our last night of freedom, we should be living it up," Erica spoke while wiping away what she thought was a bug. "I mean school starts soon, which can only mean three things, more school, less friends, and way less partying," Erica said sounding heavily saddened by September coming near.

Erica was that girl in high school. The one who had it all together on the outside, pretty, popular, smart. No, Erica wasn't a cheerleader to top it off; she was actually captain of the lacrosse team and hoping to head off to college next fall on a full scholarship. She also had an uncanny knack for style, much to the approval of her mom. Her dad however, wished that somewhere underneath her love for lacrosse she would love basketball just as much.

"Yeah Erica we understand all of this is coming that's why we came here tonight," spoke a quiet girl with curly dark hair and a darker complexion. Mackenzie, Mack to her friends, is the brain of the group. Surprising because of her gene pool, Mack has already received many scholarship offers for next year, including Duke. Although, Mack wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, the only thing she was sure of is that she wanted to do it with her friends.

"Well I'm not here to cry over what could have because there is a twelve-pack with my name on it," squealed Brady a boy who defined the words teen heartthrob. With his tan complexion and his polished features, Brady was a mix of his dad and his mom, his rebellious streak definitely stemming from Peyton and his compassion and ability to love coming from Jake and his older sister Jenny. Brady was the object of many girls' affections. But the one he truly pined for would consider him nothing more than a big brother, Skylar and Brady had been next door neighbors since they were born, three weeks apart. From a young age it was clear to everyone but Skylar that these two belonged together. She only considered Brady a brother and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Pass me one while your at it Brady," Skylar said with an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Oh, so you're going to drink my beer all night," replied Brady with a playful look in his eyes.

"Boy please, you know there's at least four more of those twelve packs in the truck," she rebutted with a look of sass on her face.

"Speaking of beer in the truck, who still owes me from last night, cough Erica, cough," came a voice from beyond the clearing.

"Max, where did you just come from," they all said in unison.

"When nature calls, it is best you answer it my dear friends."

Max and Sklyar were twins. Skylar took a similar resemblance to her father with her dark raven hair and piercing blue eyes. She also possessed her father's love for basketball. Max on the other hand had sandy brown hair and warm chestnut eyes like his mother and he took after his mother, with hopes to one day be a famous rock star.

"Alright who's ready to get this last night of summer started?" screamed Skylar as she sipped her drink while sitting on the rocks.

"I am," screamed her friends while beginning to take sips of their own drinks.

And so the night continued the six friends laughing and looking forward to their first day as seniors, they same year that had changed their parent's lives so many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Kid

CH.2 – The New Kid

"Erica you better move your ass, I need a front row parking space," screamed Skylar as both she and Mack waited on their late as usual best friend.

"See I don't know why you wait for her, I would have left her sitting here," Mack said only half joking

"Ah, you see you're not family, I have to keep my cousin around."

About three minutes later Erica came downstairs and the three girls were ready to head off to their first day of school, Skylar wearing a simple pair of jeans with a band tee and a pair of Nike sneakers with her hair down, Mack wearing a blue striped tank with a denim skirt and white flats, and finally Erica wearing a barely there mini dress showing off her athletic legs. Like mother, like daughter

When the girls arrived at school they found out that Brady had saved Skylar a parking spot by stealing parking cones from down the street at a near by construction site.

"How charming Brady," Skylar said as she walked towards school with her friends by her side.

"So," Landon said breaking the silence, "Who's ready to rock this bitch?"

"Oh Landon the only thing you'll ever be rocking is me," teased Erica.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've heard all morning, and I've spent half my morning with Brady and Landon," quipped Max while walking a couple steps in front of them.

They arrived at their lockers, all next to each other, and began to look over their schedules. Skylar and Mack were tutors at the tutor center and Skylar was assigned a new student to look after in her classes that day. "Why do they always give me the new kid," she said as she turned to Mack.

"Because you have a lot more patience then I do," she replied with a whole hearted laugh.

It turned out that most if not all of their classes contained at least one piece of their six part puzzle. They each put their things away and quickly moved on to whatever class they had first. Brady and Skylar had first block together, calculus.

"Will you sit next to me, one because you're my best friend and two because you'll be the only reason I pass this class," Brady said as they entered the class room.

"You know if you keep talking negative like that Jagelski, I think I might have to go sit on the other side of the room," Sklyar said beginning to laugh out loud.

They had both settled into their seats when it happened, Skylar looked up and was caught by complete surprise. The most gorgeous specimen had just walked into the classroom. He was taller than her dad, so probably around "6'5 with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a golden tan that showed her must be an outdoorsy type of guy. He walked up to the teacher and said he was a new student transferring from New York, Chase, Chase Keller.

The teacher greeted him and told him to have a seat, yes the seat on the other side of Skylar. She was starting to blush when Brady looked over and said with a jealous look on his face, "What's up with this kid?"

Skylar just shrugged as Chase looked over at her and said, "Hi, I'm Chase, I'm 'the new kid', do you mind if I sit here?"

Some would have thought she was searching for Atlantis the way Skylar looked for an answer, she finally mustered up a short "Sure, why not."

Once back from cloud nine, she remembered that he was the student she was supposed to look after, "I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name's Skylar Scott, I'm supposed to show you around school today, right?"

The look Brady got in his eyes as their exchange took place equaled that of a wounded puppy. He had crushed on Skylar Scott since before he can even remember. And now in their senior year, some prick from New York is gonna waltz in here and ruin it all. Brady thought to himself, I mean it's not as if we're going out but everyone in this school knows we're perfect for each other, everyone except for Skylar.

Chase looked at Skylar and replied with a smug "Yeah that'd be great."


	4. Chapter 4: Far From the Tree

CH.3 – The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

After first block Skylar took Chase to his next class, English, even though she didn't have English at the time, Mack did, so he would be totally fine. Skylar stopped by her locker and ran into Erica on the way. "Oh my god, you would not believe the hot new guy that I get to show around today, he is b-e-a-utiful."

"Shut up, is tutor girl going to get some from the new boy?"

"Ha, funny Erica, and no I'm not going to get anything but a detention if I don't get to class, where are you off to anyway?"

"English with Mack and Brady."

"Oh god, Chase is in Mack's English class right now, he should be sitting near her, he's the cute one!"

"Aw tutor girl getting some tutor love, Brady is not going to be happy about this one."

As soon as Erica walked into class she knew exactly who Skylar was talking about, and if she wasn't dating one of the cutest boys in school she too would have so been into him. She took a seat next to Brady and asked him how his first class of the day was. "It was good until this tool showed up," Brady said, pointing to Chase. "I've been in love with Skylar since we were three and now this kid shows up and she's all crazy eyes for him."

"Aw, Jagelski, am I seeing your inner emotions run outward?"

"Yeah, no, I mean yeah but I just can't help it, I mean when I look at Skylar I just get this feeling in my stomach that this is it, she's the one, but she doesn't feel the same way so I have to put that feeling aside and settle for whoever wants to be with me this week."

"You know, normally I would feel bad for a person in your situation but, no one is making you be with those other girls, have you ever thought that maybe the reason why Skylar isn't into you is because every other girl is?"

The last comment made his skin prickle. Maybe Erica was right, maybe Brady was wasting too much of his time with the wrong girls and not enough time with his girl.

As class dragged on, Mack and Chase were laughing and having a good time, when Chase asked her about Skylar. "Oh you see, Skylar's one of my best friends, since we were itty. She's not dating anyone right now, but that kid behind us, the one with the biceps, he's been in love with her since, well forever," Mack said with a hopeful look in her eye, "I mean we all know they're supposed to be together he knows it, we know it, but she doesn't, I think she's waiting for the right moment to realize," Mack said pondering why it was so hard for Skylar to realize that Brady's the guy for her.

"So does that mean she's single, because I would really like to ask her out," Chase replied trying not to make eye contact with the extremely muscular boy behind him.

"Yeah, you can ask her out but, be careful my friend because one wrong move with her will put you on his bad side," she said pointing to Brady who was now deep in thought.

As the bell rang, Mack and Erica walked towards their lockers together and explained to each other what had just happened. "So it's midway through the first day of school and trouble is already brewing," squealed Erica with excitement in her voice.

"What's brewing?" Landon asked as he walked up behind and planted a kiss on Erica's forehead

"Just our little Skylar in the midst of a love triangle on the first day of her senior year," replied Erica, a huge grin appearing on her face.

"Oh tough shit man, does Brady know about this guy yet?" asked Landon a look of concern coming over his face.

"Yeah sort of, I mean he knows that this kid's trying to put the moves on her but he doesn't know that he's asking Skylar out, as we speak.

"Ha, I have next block with Skylar and Brady, this should be good," laughed Landon as he kissed Erica and walked away, having a quiet laugh to himself to whole way down the hall.

Government class contained only about twenty kids, three of them being the infamous love triangle that Skylar wasn't even informed about. She took a seat next to Chase as Brady and Landon filed in behind them. "So Skylar, I was wondering if you weren't busy on Friday, maybe we could do something, you could show me around Tree Hill," asked Chase a shot of hopefulness in his voice.

"Well there isn't much to see in Tree Hill," replied Skylar oblivious to the fact that he was asking her out, "I mean I can show you the River Court, I spend a lot of time playing basketball there," she said without glancing up from her notebook.

"Yeah the River Court on Friday sounds great," Chase added making sure the boys behind him could hear what exactly he was saying.

Brady broke the pencil he was holding in his hand in half, he was going to kill this kid before the end of the class. Landon looked over at his friend and in a sympathetic way added, "Well there's a real good chance that she's better at basketball then he is."

"Dude, I'm not laughing, at all," Brady added in total seriousness.

By the time lunch rolled around, half the grade had heard about the good looking new kid and were all looking over at their lunch table and whispering among themselves. "Okay I know we get a lot of looks but Chase you seem to be attracting quite the number of stares by at least half of our grade," Erica said while taking a bite of Landon's sandwich.

"Well you see, Chase Keller is a hot commodity no matter where he is," Chase said while taking a large bite of an apple.

"Chase Keller," Erica and Mack mouthed in unison.

Skylar walked over moments later with a look that could laser holes into walls. "Preseason starts next week, not October, not November, next week. I haven't run at all, I'm going to bloody die," she said as she gulped a swig of her bottled water.

"Look on the bright side, at least I'll start my pre-season too," Brady added trying to make her smile. Out of all the kids, Brady was perhaps the most gifted athlete. Apparently Jake's clumsiness skipped a generation because Brady was getting looked at by some of the top schools for basketball. It helped that his Uncle's Nathan and Lucas had been putting in good words for him since he was eight years old.

"Yeah, at least we can rot together," Skylar said as she looked dimly into her water.

"Do you want to go to the River Court after school to start working out then?" Brady asked breaking the momentary silence.

"Yeah, I get out of school in like thirty minutes, want to meet me there?"

If there was any advantages to senior year, leaving early on block scheduling certainly was one of them.

"I guess I can, I mean someone's got to get you into college, right Scott?" Brady added as he playfully tapped her on the arm.

"Skylar, you play basketball, who would have thought such a beautiful girl would be gifted in more ways than one," Chase said, making everyone realize he was still at the lunch table.

"Are you kidding me, Skylar is going to the big time, next to Jagelski over there, Skylar Scott is the hottest thing on the hardwood," Erica added while giggling because Landon had been tickling her.

"Oh please, Erica is going to play division one lacrosse next year," Skylar said taking the attention off herself.

"Well it's good to know a man like me is surrounded by so many strong ladies," Chase replied while wearing the smuggest smirk imaginable.

The last comment made both Landon's and Brady's skin cringe. Who was this asshole they both thought to themselves?

Before heading off to the River Court, Skylar stopped home to change, "Mom I'm home," she yelled as she walked through the front door of their house.

"Hi baby, how was your first day?" Haley said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"It was good, I met a boy. His name is Chase and we're going out Friday night," Skylar replied all in one breath.

"Does this boy named Chase have a last name, parents, a car, and respectable manners?" Haley asked growing concerned that her only daughter was growing up too fast.

"His name is Chase Keller, he has parents or at least a dad, and a car, as for the manners thing goes, I'll let you know after Friday," Skylar replied growing irritated by all the questions being asked by her mother.

Haley almost fell to the floor, "I'm sorry did you say Keller, as in the son of Chris Keller?"

Skylar never even put two and two together; Chris Keller was the musician that almost broke her mom and her dad up when they were in high school. She frowned realizing the position this put her in. "Oh god, mom, I didn't even think about it. I won't go if you don't want me to," she said being 100 truthful.

"Sweetie, your father and I will have to talk about this, I don't know if this is the best situation for us all to be in," Haley said the look of concern on her face only growing deeper.

As Skylar was leaving for the River Court, she saw Brady pulling into his driveway next door, "Good," she thought, "I can just ride with him."

Brady got out of his truck and looked across the lawn at the girl who was slowly walking towards him, dribbling a basketball in her left hand and waving to him with her right. "Man, I love this girl," he thought to himself as he walked in the house.

"Dad, I'm home," he said as he put his keys down next to the door.

Jake walked out into the foyer and asked his son how his first day of school went.

"It was alright, I'm going to the River Court with Skylar because pre-season starts next week and we're both in need of a serious workout," he said while heading up the stairs to get changed.

"Speaking of Skylar," Jake said as she walked in the door, it was custom now between the generations of friends that knocking was overrated, that was Peyton's policy at least, it had rubbed off on everyone else in time. "So how was your first day of school Sky," Jake asked as Skylar headed into the living room.

"It was good, I kind of met the son of the man who tried to ruin my parent's marriage, and then he asked me on a date," she said while not even glancing off of ESPN.

"Wow," Jake said as he took a seat beside her, "You met Chris Keller's kid; I didn't even know assholes like him were allowed kids."

"I guess so," she said in a dark tone "I mean he's real nice, so it's hard for me to think that his dad could have hurt my family that much."

"Sky, the only thing I can tell you," Jake said while scratching his head, "Is the apple never falls far from the tree."

By this point Brady had come back downstairs ready for their workout, "I guess I'm driving?" he said as he grabbed his keys.

"Of course, you can at least make yourself useful doing something. Bye Jake, thanks for the advice," Skylar said while walking out the front door.

"For you my dear, anything," Jake responded.

"Tutor mom, when were you going to tell me that Chris Keller's offspring has infected the halls of our children's school?" Brooke said practically screaming through the phone.

"I was going to get around to it eventually," Haley replied while moving the phone away from her ear.

"Well thank god Erica has a big mouth, she practically screamed it when she got home from school today," Brooke replied while painting her nails.

"Yeah, well wait until Nathan finds out, I hope this boy is nothing like his father," Haley wished hopingly.

"Oh tutor mom, you know the apple never falls far from the tree," Brooke laughed into the phone as they hung up.

By the 6:00 Haley had heard from almost all of her high school friends regarding the situation with her daughter. By the time Nathan got home Haley had told the story six or seven times.

"I'm sorry; our daughter is going on a date with that asshole's son because why?" Nathan said trying to act calm, clearly not succeeding.

"It's not definite hun; I told her we still had to talk it over between us. It's not like she's head over heels in love with the kid, she just met him today," Haley added trying to be the voice of reason.

"Why are you so calm about this Hales, I mean this guy almost broke our marriage up, now his son is pining for our only daughter," Nathan said while trying to take off his tie, almost ripping it because he was pulling so hard. "I don't see why she can't just date Brady, we know Brady, we like Brady," he added while taking off his shoes.

"Sweetie, we can't make her do anything she doesn't want, in time she will see that Brady is the right one for her, until then we have to let her find her own way to happiness, and if this kid happens to be a detour we have to let her find out for herself," Haley said, half surprised at herself for being so calm about the situation.

Once dinner was on the table at 6:30, Skylar had just walked in from her workout with Brady following behind.

"Where are your parents tonight Brady," Haley asked as she set another plate down for her second son.

"They have to work late at the record store tonight, some big album signing by this guy," he said while trying to pour himself some water.

"Yeah, Chris Keller," Max added as he himself just walked in the door, guitar in hand.

"If I hear that name one more time today I might explode," Nathan said with a serious look in his eyes.

After dinner Skylar, Brady, and Max did their homework at Brady's next door, Max coming home around 8:15. "Where's your sister," Haley asked sitting in the living room with her husband.

"She and Brady wanted to watch some game; I swear sometimes I think that she's a boy."

"Sometimes I wish she was a boy," Nathan said glancing at his teenage son. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about her dating dirty little boys, or getting hurt by dirty little boys."

"You know dad, I think that if something were to ever happen to Skylar, you wouldn't be the first man at her side," Max said as he thought of his sister and one of his best friends at the next house over.


	5. Chapter 5: Same Thing

CH.4 – It's the Same Thing

"Brady Boy," Skylar screamed from the kitchen, "You want anything in here."

"Just you to love me back," he muttered under his breath. "Yeah, grab me a soda," he said after a moment.

The two watched the entire game together, and by the time it was over Skylar was asleep on Brady's lap. He glanced at the clock, it read 11:49, "Shit," he thought. Just as he was beginning to wake her he heard the click of the front door, his parents were home. Peyton walked in the living, not shocked at all to see her son and one of his best friend's on the couch.

"Hey sweetie," she said, a tired look etched on her face. "Want me to call Haley and tell her that Skylar can just sleep here, she said in a faint whisper.

"No I'll bring her home right now", he said picking his best friend up and carrying her out the side door.

Skylar had her own door to her room; a convenience for many things, coming home late from the Jagelski's was just one of them. As Brady laid Skylar on her bed she began to wake up, "Go back to sleep Sky, I just brought you home, and we better work out again tomorrow because you weigh a ton," he said as he opened the door.

"Brady boy," Skylar said with a sincere look on her face, "What do you think I should do about this whole Chase thing?"

Brady stopped and turned to look at his best friend, "Do you want me to tell you what I think you should do, or what I want you to do?"

"Is there a difference," she said looking confused.

"Nah, there isn't," Brady said looking sad. "You should see how things go Friday night, maybe it won't be half bad," he said as he walked out the door.

The rest of the week flew by and before she knew it, it was Friday night. Mack and Erica had come over to help Skylar get ready while Landon, Max, and Brady hung out in the garage listening to Max play his new song. Finally, she was ready. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with leggings with a cute tunic top. Her hair was loosely curled and hung way below her shoulders.

"Gosh tutor girl, who knew that getting you a boy would make you look so good," laughed Erica as she and Mack stepped back to see what their best friend looked like from a far.

From the garage window Brady could see everything that was going on in her room, he could see how she was getting dressed up for another guy, not him; she was going to be kissing someone else in the near future, not him. He was beginning to get bummed out so he decided he would head down to the River Court, forgetting that this is where Skylar was taking Chase tonight.

As Skylar walked into her living room, she could see the fleeting image of her best friend in the window, "Where is he going?" she thought to herself.

Before she had time to scream out the window to her bushy haired best friend, the doorbell rang. It was Chase, clad in a suit coat and jeans, with flowers, that Skylar was almost positive had been picked out of her own mother's garden. "Chase Keller's knows how to wine and dine fine women," he said in a tone that mirrored his father's.

"Yeah, um, hi Chase do you want to come in and see everyone," Skylar said sounding weirded out by all of this talking in the third person.

"No that's okay, I'm sure they'll be seeing enough of me in the weeks to come," Chase said not even a glimmer of joke in his tone.

"Well this is going to be a fun time," Skylar mocked as she shut the front door.

They had been driving around the quaint town for about two hours when they pulled up to her favorite spot, the River Court. Through the distance she could already tell who was there by the sound of the dribbling, Brady. As they got out of the car and started towards the court, Skylar could tell that Chase was trying to lean in to kiss her, and it's not that she's never kissed a boy before but, the thought of kissing this boy, here at a place so special to her, with her best friend watching made her sad. When they finally reached the River Court, Brady turned around, stunned to see his best friend and this prick at their basketball court. "Hey Sky," Brady said not taking his eyes off the hoop. "Chase," Brady said, with an icy tone, followed by a curt head nod.

"Hey Brady Boy," Skylar said happy to see her best friend on a night of a horrible date. It not only turned out that he was the son of Chris Keller, he was also a love child, had been bounced around to more schools than AC Slater in Saved by the Bell, and to top it off, one day wants to own a male escort service. This boy was about as deep as a kiddie's pool.

"Chase, if you don't mind I think I'm going to wait here with Brady and have him bring me home, I had a good time tonight," Skylar said, the last part through gritted teeth.

"Sure baby, I mean I think the Chase is a little to much for you to handle anyway, you're better off sticking with your own kind."

Brady wasn't quite sure what he meant by the last part, but he was definitely sure he didn't like the sound of it. "What's that supposed to mean Keller?"

"Oh it just means that my dad was too good for her mom and the same thing would be apparent in this situation, so I think its best that she sticks with her own brand of friends, you know someone like you."

"Listen douche bag, I tolerated you because I thought Skylar might have liked you, but now that I know she doesn't there is no good reason from keeping me from beating the shit out of you. Why don't you do us all a favor and take your slick ass hair and your crazy dad and leave, leave this park, leave this town, and leave this state because, the chances of Skylar ever wanting you again are about as good as the chances of you being a straight man, very little," Jake said before taking two very large steps towards Chase.

Chase simply took off running towards his car and he drove away fast. That was the last day anyone in Tree Hill heard from or saw either one of the Keller's and for their sake it was a good thing.

On the drive home, Skylar couldn't help but laugh. "You called him gay without calling him gay, Brady, you're my hero," she giggled and she said the last part.

"The kid's a tool either way, I mean he took flowers from your mom's garden and gave them to you as a gift, what a loser," Brady said while making the turn onto their road. As they pulled into the Jagelski's driveway Brady said he would walk her to her room but Skylar said she was going to sit out back for a while. "Do you want to come with me?" Skylar asked while heading towards the back yard.

"It's either doing that or sit in your garage and listen to Max play the same song over and over again," Brady said with a look of torture on his face.

As they walked past the garage the saw Erica and Landon lying on the couch sleeping, Mack watching some TV show, and Max trying to write lyrics to one of his songs. Strange as it was she was glad she was out here with Brady instead of inside with all of her friends. Sometimes she just needed a break from the everyday chaos of being Skylar Scott. Sometimes she just wanted to be Sky. As she and Brady sat on the deck in silence for what seemed like hours, Brady finally said "Skylar, do you think we could ever be together, you know boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to tell you what you what you want to here or what I think is going to happen," she shot back.

"Isn't it the same thing," Brady said his eyes wide with wonder.

"Yeah, I mean no I mean Brady, out of all of us I would say that you and I are the closest, we're so similar to each other. I come to you when everyone else stresses me out, you're my rock. Don't you think that would change if we started being more?" Skylar asked with a stern look on her face. "Plus, I mean with basketball starting Monday we're not going to have time for all of this fluff, it's going to be important for both of us to do good so we can go to the best school possible. I mean really Brady Boy, me and you come on, you're like my brother, and that's just gross," she said sticking her tongue out at the last part. "Why what do you think?"

"Same thing," he replied immediately.


	6. Chapter 6: Harsh, Even for You

CH.5 – Harsh, Even for You

In the weeks that passed, Skylar became too wrapped up in basketball to focus on other aspects of her life. When she wasn't at practice or in a gym she was at the River Court and with all this time spent to basketball she was beginning to feel the repercussions with her best friends. Erica and Mack tried to be supportive at first but, eventually both realized how important this was to Skylar and they just let her be.

The only person she really kept up to date with was Brady seeing as he too was going through basketball pre-season. After practice they would usually go to the River Court together. Brady liked these days because it reminded him why Skylar was his best friend in the first place.

One day after practice Skylar stopped home before heading off to the River Court to be greeted by her father, uncle, Jake, Skills, and Mouth. "Hey dad, Uncle Luke, Jake, Skills, Mouth," Skylar said nonchalantly, "Who's having a party and didn't invite me?"

"Skylar, I got a call today, for you, and then this came in the mail" Nathan said placing his hands on the unopened envelope. "It was Duke; you got in, a full athletic scholarship!"

Skylar didn't know what to do, she was far to excited to sit down, so she just started jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" she screamed in excitement. "Dad, this is just what we've always worked for, I'm following in your footsteps, everything we've worked for has finally paid off," she smiled as she hugged everyone in the room

From across the way Brady could see Skylar going crazy next to her father, uncle, and his father, so he naturally headed next door to see what was going on.

"What's going on, did the notice that you're adopted finally come in the mail," he said while walking towards the envelope sitting on the counter. "Holy crap, you got in, you got a scholarship?" he said while reading the letter himself. "Congrats Sky," he said while embracing his raven haired best friend in a hug. "Does this mean we're not going to the River Court today?" he said in all seriousness.

"No of course we're still going, I just have to go upstairs and change."

"So you know this means we're having a huge party tonight in your honor," Brady said as the two were shooting down at the River Court

"Yeah, Mouth and Rachel are going away so Landon was going to throw a party, and now we have a legit reason to have one," Brady said while smiling at his best friend.

"Psh, Brady you never need a reason to have a party," she barked as she stole the ball from Brady.

Later that night the group of young teenagers gathered at Casa de McFadden to celebrate Skylar's achievements. What was supposed to be the six friends hanging out quickly turned into fifty kids from their grade. In the midst of the commotion, Landon and Erica had disappeared upstairs and Skylar was too far gone to herself let alone everyone else. That left Max, Mack and Brady to keep things under control. At about 12:30 Skylar was holding court in the living room when her friend Ben approached the her, "Damn, Skylar if I was in a sober state of mind I probably wouldn't say this, but I'm not, so I can," Ben said while fumbling with his cup, "I've liked you for a while and it's taken me to become drunk to be able to say this but I would really like to take you out on a date sometime." Ben looked nervously at Skylar waiting for a response.

"Oh Ben," Skylar said while looking at the wavy haired boy, "Just kiss me already." Before she knew it, Skylar and the dark wavy haired boy were making out on the couch and poor Brady walked in at the exact wrong time.

"Damn it," he said as he exited the room only to stumble upon Max, "Your sister is going to be the death of me."

"Dude, you've got to give it up," Max said while reaching out to slug his friend on the back, "Skylar has to do everything on her own terms. She's too stubborn to realize that you guys are perfect for each other. Now I'm not saying wait around for her but, you've got to let her see it with her own eyes, until then get drunk and find a girl for yourself," he said while handing his friend a shot.

The late night party soon turned into early morning, with Skylar and Ben still held up on the couch. Brady walked around aimlessly until his eyes fell on a girl with long blonde hair and stunning dark eyes. He'd seen her around in school and he was pretty sure she had been to some of Max's concerts before. "Hi, I'm Brady," he said walking up to her, with a new found confidence that his last four drinks had given him.

"Hey, yeah I know your Brady, you're only the best basketball player at our school," she added with a genuine smile. "I'm Jamie by the way," she said reaching for another drink.

"Well Jamie, how's about we go get better acquainted outside by the pool."

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie side while reaching for the door.

Once outside the pair found a quiet spot among all the drunken teenagers. They sat by the water and talked for a while about different things, talking eventually turned into kissing. Needless to say, Brady had found a girl for himself that night.

The next morning the only people that were left were Landon, Erica, Mack, Max, Brady, Skylar, and Jamie. Ben had left earlier and given Skylar a kiss on the forehead, promising to call her later on in the day. Once finally awoken Skylar couldn't wipe the smile from her face. It was nice that she finally got her mind off the last jerk in her life. "So Skylar, I see you find yourself quite the comfortable spot last night," Erica said while picking up empty beer cans.

"Ben's a real good guy," Skylar added while beginning to blush.

"Yeah and Skylar wasn't the only one to find herself a little romance last night," Mack added while walking into the room, "Look outside by the pool."

Sure enough cuddled on a lawn chair were Brady and Jamie. "Ew, Brady's cuddled up with that slut," Skylar said while pointing towards Jamie.

"Whoa, Sky, I thought you found yourself a boy," Erica teased sensing the jealousy in Skylar's voice.

"Oh believe me I did, Ben's calling me later, we're supposed to hang out," Skylar said making sure everyone left in the house could hear her, "But I just thought Brady would have better taste then her."

"Yeah, well you are Brady's taste but, apparently you're just too blind to see it," Erica added quietly while walking past her friend.

"Who's too blind," Brady said while walking in the house, sans Jamie.

"Oh no one," both Mack and Erica replied while trying to hide the laughter in their voices.

"So Brady Boy, how much did she cost you," Skylar said as she motioned outside to a still sleeping Jamie.

"Ouch, that was harsh, even for you to say Sky," Brady said, an annoyed expression washing over his face.

"I'm sorry Brady but, out of all the girls, her, that groupie broke Max's heart two years ago. She's the reason all of his songs are depressing, well her and the fact that grunge rock is really in right now," she said while finishing up wiping the counters.

"Really, I mean I know that she was into that scene but I never knew her and Max had a thing."

"They kept it real low key because she didn't want everyone to know. I told him if she was going to act like that she wasn't worth it in the first place. So don't be alarmed when I'm a complete bitch to her. Anyway I've got to go I have to go home and get ready because Ben and I are hanging out today," Skylar said as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, good luck with him," Brady said while trying to get out of the house.

"You know Brady, why don't you just give me a call when you grow up," I don't know what the deal with you is lately. I mean every time the mention of another boy comes up you get all tense. You're not even my real brother," Skylar said as she began to grow angrier. "You parade around being my best friend, well best friends are supportive of one another," she added starting to hold back tears. "And lately, you haven't been being much of a friend, let alone best. So whenever you get your problem fixed, call me, until then go back to your rocker slut," Skylar said while walking out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7: It Isn't You

CH.6 – Because it Isn't You

Weeks turned into months and it seemed that Brady and Skylar grew even more apart. Skylar began to date Ben and Brady kept up his tirade of dating a different girl every week (Jamie didn't make it past 6 days.) It seems their fight had begun to take a toll on the entire group's friendship as well. Erica and Landon began to spend more time by themselves, Max started spending more time with his band, and Mack watched all of this unfold before her eyes, scared of losing all her friends. One Sunday night while having dinner at their grandparent's house, Skylar and Erica stumbled across their parent's high school photo album.

"Yes, they were just like you," Karen said while walking towards the young girls.

"But Gram," Skylar said while looking at one photo, "Did they ever fight like we are now?"

"Sweetie, there was a point in time where your mother had to choose between her best friend and they boy she loved, because believe it or not, your Uncle Lucas didn't always believe they your parents should be together. I don't believe your parents ever told you this but, your mother dated your Uncle Lucas before marrying your father," Karen said while looking at Skylar. "Your dad and mom used to just be best friends, but your dad always wanted more, and well Haley never wanted to push it, scared of ruining a friendship, and in the end look what happened. They got you and Max, and a lifetime full of happiness."

"Wow, Gram it sounds like our parents were a lot like us, especially Aunt Haley and Skylar," Erica added while giving Skylar a look that said 'See I told you so.'

As the evening wore on both Karen and Keith spent time telling the girls about their parent's lives as teenagers making the girls realize their parents were a lot cooler than they gave them credit for. "Yeah, Luke and Nate had their moments," Keith said, "But their adolescence was the main reason they wanted to raise you guys here," he said while looking at the girls whole heartedly.

As she pulled into Ben's driveway later that night, her cell phone rang to a certain tone,

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to fall)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

'Brady Boy' flashed on the caller ID and alls she could do was hit the ignore button and get out of the car.

"Hi there," Ben said as he gave her a kiss. "What's wrong Sky, you seem real out of it," he said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Oh it's nothing," she lied as she kissed him passionately back.

Since her falling out with Brady, Skylar had been thinking a lot about the firsts in her life. Her first kiss (Brady, age 7) her first sleep-over (Brady, 12 weeks) and now her first real friend fight (Brady, age 17) the only first that Brady hadn't conquered was taking her virginity. Mere days before, Ben had taken care of that one.

Since the night that Skylar lost her virginity, she had felt the distance between her and Brady multiply. The night it happened they had been at Skylar's house because Haley and Nathan had been cleaning out the beach house for the weekend and Max was at a show. They were in her room and one thing led to another, Ben had asked her to make sure it was what she wanted and she said yes. It's not that she didn't want to but, after it was over with a part of her felt empty, like on Christmas morning when all's you really wanted was that one thing, and when you finally get it, you realize it's not as cool as everyone made it out to be. It was her first time, on her bed, in her room, which just happened to be directly across from her best friend's room, a part of her felt like even with the blinds closed Brady could see what she was doing.

Since that night they had sex four or five times a week and Skylar eventually settled into the idea, especially since Ben was one of the best looking kids in all of North Carolina. He was a fabulous baseball player who already committed to UNC for next year, so if their relationship continued on after high school they would only be 8 miles from each other.

The reason it was such a big deal to Skylar was because out of all of her friends, Skylar was the last to loose it. Landon and Erica lost theirs to each other, Max lost his to one of his rocker girl friends, Brady lost his to a senior cheerleader his freshman year, and Mack lost hers to her long time ex-boyfriend Michael. Everyone knew that Skylar could loose her virginity to who ever she wanted. She was one of the most beautiful girls in her school but, Brady always told her that it wasn't worth it, throwing away your virginity just to say you did it. He always wanted better for her, and it's not that Ben wasn't better but, a part of her was sad because Ben wasn't Brady.

"Hey babe," Ben said as he looked at Skylar, "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to lay down for a bit?"

"No I'm okay, nothing a little love from you won't cure," she said as she nestled in under his chin. She liked this feeling of being needed. Being Ben's first call in the morning and his last call at night, it made her feel important. Skylar began to nod into a light sleep but not before hearing the ring tone again, the one she used to love to hear.

"It's Brady," Ben said as he looked at her phone, "Want me to pick it up?"

Before she could answer, Ben already picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Ughh, Sky," Brady's voice could be heard in the background.

"No, its Ben, Skylar's sleeping right here, do you need to talk to her?"

"Ughh, no just tell her I called," Brady said as he hung up the phone disappointed. Ben closed Skylar's phone and saw that she had missed calls as he opened it to see who they were from he was startled to see that there were 12 missed calls, 10 of them from Brady. He began to wonder why she was avoiding him so much.

"Sky," Ben began to say as they were sitting watching TV later on. "What's the deal with you and Jagelski? I mean are you two fighting, not fighting, best friends, friends, acquaintances, secret lovers," he added, laughing at the last one.

"Ever since that night at Landon's, Brady has just been a real ass," she added while turning ESPN on. "He was acting all mad that you and I were starting to hang out, like he was jealous or something."

"Well that makes me feel real comfortable," Ben said laughing.

"Oh don't worry babe, with abs like yours, there's no way I'd leave you, especially for an ass like Brady Jagelski."

As Skylar walked into her room, using her door late that night, she heard a knock moments later. "Shit" she thought as she went to open her bedroom door but, nobody was there. She checked her outside door and sure enough standing there in his pajama pants and nothing else was Brady.

"Nice of you to open up," he said walking past Skylar into her room.

"I'm sorry what gives you the right to treat me like crap for three months and then walk into my room one night and think its all okay," Skylar demanded as she took a seat next to Brady on the bed.

"First of all, it's a two way street, you've treated me like dirt too. Secondly, you lost your virginity to Ben Collison," he questioned.

"Well I'm doing great and how are you," Skylar added beginning to get annoyed by his presence. "Who told you that anyway?"

"Landon."

"Well good thing Erica can keep a secret."

"Oh come on, it's Erica Scott, we all know she can't keep a secret," Brady added trying to make light on the recent situation.

"Yeah well how come you care all of a sudden," Skylar asked while looking at him with an angered tone in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean I know that you lost your virginity to him, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't pressuring you into this because if he did I'll kill him," Brady said while standing up.

"Yeah, thanks Rambo," Skylar said sarcastically. "No, he's not pressuring me, yes it's what I wanted, and I'm more than okay, I'm great," she added her voice falling off a bit at the last part.

"Well Sky, I can't help but care, it's like ever since you got Ben you don't have time for me anymore."

"Listen Brady, that morning at Landon's I was mad, you were mad, we just fought, and we're both too stubborn to go to the other and ask for forgiveness so we didn't talk as much. It's not like I'm still mad at you, I'm over it."

"Yeah I know but, I couldn't sleep tonight, and I heard you pull into your driveway so I had to come over to ask you, just as a piece of mind for myself," Brady said while looking down at his hands.

"Brady, what was it like when you lost your virginity," Skylar asked all of a sudden.

"To be honest it was kind of sad."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't with you, Skylar Noelle Scott, I've been in love with you since we were babies. Every day I wake up hoping you'll realize we're perfect for each other. And every day you don't is one more day my heart hurts. I can't make you love me, I can't but, I can try real hard. I've never been in a relationship longer than two weeks. Why? Because nobody compares to you, no other girl would watch sports with me, or yell at me or not care that I'm Brady Jagelski. No other girl is you and I can't keep it bottled up inside, I love you. I loved you yesterday, and I'll probably love you tomorrow." Brady said while walking towards the door, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Brady; I can't do this not now."

"Why, tell me why?"

"Because I'm in love with Ben."

That was all he needed to hear, with that last response he walked out her door, leaving a tear stricken Skylar to think about what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8: An Early Christmas Present

CH.7- An Early Christmas Present

The following week was Christmas break and that meant the annual holiday party between the older generation of friends. The party was going to be held at Nathan and Haley's house. Each year the kids would all hang out too. Only this year it was weird because the six friends had began to unravel into individuals. Erica, Max, and Skylar still talked because after all they were family. Erica and Landon still dated but that was mostly it. Skylar still talked to Mack because of the tutor center but that bond which was once untouchable between the six friends had been broken.

The last time Skylar talked to Brady was the night he came to her door. Since then they barely spoke in school and stopped going to the River Court all together. Life had become routine for Skylar, school, basketball, homework, Ben. Some days the schedule would change because she would have a game which meant the boys played right after her. Then she would stay and watch because it's what her dad wanted her to do.

The one thing that hadn't changed was Brady's ability to play basketball. He was beginning to get some real good scholarship offers from big name schools including both UNC and Duke. He was taking his time considering his offers, Lucas and Nathan helping him along the way. He like UNC a lot but Duke had something no other school had, Skylar. He didn't want his choice to come down to a girl but, when it's right its right, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

The night of the party, Ben called and told Skylar he couldn't come because he was real sick but, he would call her all night if she wanted. As she was finishing getting ready, she heard Erica, Brooke, and Lucas arrive. Erica immediately came into her room. As she saw Skylar getting ready her jaw dropped. "Damn, Sky are you trying to make half the party drop dead," Erica said while taking in Skylar's outfit. It's true, the outfit was gorgeous. The Christmas party was always formal and this year expecting Ben to be there Skylar had picked out a beautiful dress from her Aunt Brooke's line. It was black and came down just above her knees and poofed out like she was a ballerina. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair in an elegant up do and beautiful make-up to follow. The only thing that upset her is that her boyfriend wasn't there to see her.

"Yeah well I got dressed with the thought that my boyfriend would actually be here to see me," Skylar said a disappointed look growing on her face.

"Guess you'll have to settle on impressing Brady," Erica laughed as she followed her best friend down the hall.

"Oh screw you Erica."

Soon enough everyone had arrived at the party and Skylar found herself hovering close to the open bar. She didn't quite feel like being the social butterfly tonight because she really wanted Ben to be here. This party was so important to her parent's and all of their friends; she wanted Ben, an important person to her, to be there with her. She was sulking some more when all of a sudden she heard a voice behind her, "Aw, what's wrong, some boy stand you up?"

She turned and saw Ben standing there in a suit looking at her. "BEN," she practically screamed, "I'm so glad you're here," she added while throwing her arms around him.

From the other side of the room he watched it all unfold. "Brady, you've got to let it to man, I mean she loves this guy," he heard Landon whisper into his ear. "You've just got to act happy for her, even when it kills you. Just make sure you're there for her if he ever breaks her heart," Landon added while staring at Erica. "Because when you finally get her, you don't ever want to let her go."

"I just can't take it, we were best friends, then this guy comes along, I act like a prick, we fight for months, I go over to her house, confess my love to her half naked by the way, and she tells me no, she can't, because she loves this guy. I don't get it; I thought it would be like a movie. I thought I would just get the girl, I didn't realize there wouldn't be a happy ending," Brady said.

"What are ya'll young dawgs talking about over here," Skills said as he walked towards the teenage boys.

"We're just talking about how Brady over here is in love with Skylar over there but can't accept the fact that she dates Ben, also over there," Landon said in one breath.

"Aw, don't tell me your tripping over Skylar Scott, come on, she's like your sister," Skills noted while playfully punching Brady in his arm.

"No, he's not tripping over her Skills, he's already fallen face first," Landon added, acting as if Brady was no longer in the conversation.

Across the room Skylar and Ben quietly stole kisses from each other while talking with her parent's friends. In between one conversation, Ben looked into Skylar's eyes and said, "You and Brady aren't like secretly having a love affair together are you?"

"No, oh my god, why would you ever say that," Skylar added suddenly feeling horrible because she didn't tell Ben about the night Brady came to her room.

"I don't know I mean you guys are so close, your parents are best friends, your next door neighbors, and I'm not gay or anything but he's a good looking American male," Ben said while staring at Brady across the room.

"**Oh sure, I think other guys are cute, but every time I see a cute guy, I remind myself of how cute you are. Of how much you love me. Of how much I love you. Of how sweet you are. Of how you can always brighten my day. And suddenly, that other guy doesn't look all that good anymore," Skylar said while leaning into steal a kiss from her first true love.**

**"Wow, if this night could get any better, I don't know what I would do," Ben added while staring down at his girlfriend.**

**"Oh Ben, I don't know what we're going to do next year when our schools are such big rivals," Sky added turning the conversation into a lighter note.**

**"Don't worry babe, you can win all the basketball games you want, just know that we'll own you on the baseball diamond."**

**In the next room Landon and Erica were talking among themselves when Erica pulled him into Skylar's bedroom. "I have to tell you something, something big, promise me you won't freak or leave or yell?" she pleaded while looking at Landon.**

**"Ok your starting to freak me out, what is it?"**

**"I'm pregnant," were the only words Landon could hear before Erica ran into his arms crying.**

**"Baby, Erica, its okay," Landon whispered into her ear.**

**"No, it's not okay; I'm supposed to be playing lacrosse this spring, hoping to get a scholarship. How am I supposed to do that with a bun in the oven?" **

**"Erica do you even know for sure, I mean people are late with their periods all the time, well not people just girls, mostly."**

**"Shut-up this is not the time for jokes, and no I haven't taken a test but I thought I would tell you before I do take a test, make sure you have your schedule cleared for, well the rest of your life," Erica added through tears.**

**"Okay I know this is scary and you're freaking out right now," Landon said, "But we don't even know if it's for sure yet, we've got to be strong okay. Have you told anyone yet, Skylar or Mack?"**

**"No I've just told you, I was supposed to get my period on Tuesday, it's now Saturday. If I don't get it by Monday, I'm going to take a test."**

**"Baby, come here, I have to tell you something now," Landon said while looking at his first and hopefully last love, "Will you marry me?"**

**"WHAT? Landon I'm not joking right now, our lives could be changed forever," Erica said while looking at her boyfriend.**

**"I'm not kidding, I love you Erica, and watching all of this shit with Brady and Skylar, it's made me realize that you have to hold on to what you have, when you have it. I don't want to lose you, ever. So marry me, right now, we can go to a judge and be married by sunrise," he added in all seriousness.**

**"Baby, we don't even have a ring," Erica argued as she held onto Landon's hand.**

**"Oh shit, I knew I forgot something. Here take this," he said while handing her a beautiful diamond.**

**"Land, where did you get this, I love it, YES, YES, YES, I'll marry you, and I love you. But, I don't want to get married right now; I want to wait, to have our group of friends there, the six of us. We're not going to tell our parents, let them wait and find out, like Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley," she added while smiling.**

**"And baby, if you are pregnant, this kid will be the coolest thing to ever happen to Tree Hill, well besides us," he said as he kissed his bride to be.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Long December

Thanks so much for the reviews! If you guys think I should add anything, please tell me. I'm also stuck on a part of the story, I really like Skylar and Ben but, Brady does love her, and he's good too. **Help me decide who Skylar ends up with!!**

CH.8 – A Long December

"Blue Line means negative, right Sky?" Erica asked as she stared at the test.

"Umm...let me check, yeah one blue line is negative, two blue lines are positive, and yellow means your pee is chemically unbalanced, ha kidding on the last one," Skylar replied as she sat outside her cousin's bathroom.

The day after the Christmas party, Erica told Skylar and Mack about her night, including the possible child and marriage proposal. They were more shocked about the marriage than the baby. They knew Erica and Landon were too lazy to use condoms all the time. Mack said it was bound to happen eventually.

"OH SHIT, I'm not pregnant!" Erica screamed as she ran from the bathroom to hug her two best friends.

"Okay, first of all you sound mad that your not carrying a child at the ripe age of 17 and secondly, now you still have a chance to play division one lacrosse next year," Mack said, making valid points.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine you doing sprints with a baby on board," Skylar added.

"Okay a part of me is a little upset, like only .0001 but still, the thought of buying cute baby clothes just sort of made me happy."

"Oh because I bet Aunt Brooke would be delighted to be making clothes for her pregnant daughter," Skylar laughed as the girls settled down to watch TV.

"Hey guys, I know we haven't been as close lately and it's a lot to do with me," Skylar noted, "but the Sparkle Classic is coming up this week during break, and I wanted to know if you guys would stay in my room with me in Charlotte."

"You know Duke girl," Erica began to say, "It just so happens that me and Mack were going to surprise you at the Sparkle but, if your inviting us, how rude would that be for us not to oblige. Apparently Max has some sort of thing with his music, so he and Landon are staying with Brady in his hotel that week too. Aw reunion," Erica said cheerfully.

"Now your just leaving out the part about Skylar being madly in love with Ben and Brady being madly in love with Skylar," Mack said looking up from the TV.

"Speaking of boys Mack, we need to get you a new one, I'm tired of hearing you moan about Michael, he was a loser anyway," Erica said knowing this would make her friend mad.

"Yeah but, Michael was good to me, for a while at least. The last month was shaky, so I ended it, and maybe part of me didn't want to," she said her eyes starting to well.

The truth was, Michael sort of got a little too intense for Mack's liking. It was the middle of junior year. Nobody really knew about it, except the two girls and Max. Max sort of stepped in and saved her from it all. Since then, the two haven't really spoken, partly because Mack was embarrassed and partly because Mack was the only girl who made Max's knees weak. It's true, Max had been crushing on her since after the whole fiasco happened but he had been scared to make a move because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. So instead of trying to be her friend, he just sort of stopped talk with her all together.

Later on that day, Skylar was finishing up practice when the boys team walked in. This is a normal everyday thing so it didn't catch her that off guard. The part that caught her off guard was the boys beginning to stare at her. Skylar had a lot of friends on the boy's team so she didn't think much of it, at first, until the stares turned into whispers. Finally as she was walking off the court, she looked over to her friend Brian and asked "What, what is with all the staring?"

"God Skylar, you do know it is illegal to look that good while playing basketball, right?"

Truth be told they had just been scrimmaging and Skylar wasn't a fan of the practice jerseys so she usually practiced in her sports bra, she had a girl coach so it wasn't that big of a deal, until the last five minutes of practice when the boy's team would walk in. She hadn't remembered to put her jersey back on. "Damn," she thought to herself.

"Hey Brian," a deep voice yelled from across the court, "You want to stop checking her out and come to practice?" Yeah it was Brady's voice no doubt, how could he embarrass me like that she thought.

"Ah, why did I just embarrass her like that," Brady said to himself, "Like that is going to make her like me anymore."

On her way out of the gym, with a shirt on, she saw Ben walking towards the weight room. "Getting buff for baseball already my love," she asked as she greeted him with a kiss.

"These guns don't build themselves," he said pointing to his well endowed arm muscles. "Hey, do you want to exchange presents tonight?" He questioned hoping for a yes.

"Why of course but, I didn't get you anything, would that be an awkward gift exchange," she replied with, obviously joking. "Pick me up at seven stud," Skylar said as she gave him a long kiss, long enough for all of the boys team to see as they came out for a water break.

"GET A ROOM," some of them joked. Ben just laughed because he knew, out of all the boys in the room right now, he was the luckiest.

"So why would they want to get married," Ben asked as he and Skylar ate dinner at her grandmother's restaurant later that night.

"I don't know, they said that why wait, if you know you love someone you should just marry them now," Skylar responded with, covering up the real reason. The real reason was Landon was scared her would lose her and then be miserable like Brady but, Ben didn't need to know all of that.

"So, I have your present," Skylar said while reaching under the table. She pulled out a small box wrapped with Carolina blue wrapping paper. He opened the box and pulled out two keys. "One is for my outside door, so you can come see me whenever you want," she said looking into his eyes, "This other one, well it's the key to my heart," she said while leaning over to kiss Ben.

"Aw, babe that's the sweetest present ever," he said while standing up to give his girlfriend a hug.

"Well here's your real present," she said while giving him a bigger box. He opened it up and found tickets to an Atlanta Braves baseball game, his favorite team and a bunch of UNC stuff.

"You're probably the coolest girlfriend ever, thanks so much baby. Here is yours," he said while handing over a small bag. Inside were two plane tickets, to Los Angeles.

"Wait, I don't get it, I love them but I'm not sure what it's for," she said looking at Ben confused.

"Well remember one night you said you always wanted to see the Hollywood walk of fame, I remembered and got you tickets to LA, now you can go see it."

"Wow, Ben, you've got to be the best boyfriend ever, I love you!!" she said as she looked across the table.

"You know that I love you even more," he said as he kissed her.

"I haven't seen her this happy since her father introduced her to LeBron James," Haley said into the phone later that night. I mean Brooke she's spent her whole life dedicated to basketball and now, she has this boy, and he's so good for her. He treats her like a princess and she absolutely adores him."

"You know Tutor Mom; I totally support my niece's romance with young Ben but, what about our boy Brady," Brooke responded with

"What do you mean, what about Brady?"

"Come on Haley, you're not telling me that you didn't know Brady has been in love with Skylar since well, forever. He would practically die for the girl."

"Brooke please, he's like her big brother, that's just well, OH GOD," Haley said realizing, "Brady is in love with her."

"Tutor Girl, for one of the smartest people I know, you can be pretty stupid," Brooke said while laughing.

"What's so funny," Lucas asked as he walked in to the sound of his wife laughing.

"Oh Haley didn't know that Brady was in love with Skylar."

"Brady's in love with Skylar," Lucas asked looking confused

"What am I the only one who knows anything these days," Brooke asked as she kissed her husband.

The next day was Christmas Eve and the festivities took place at Keith and Karen's with the entire group coming over to celebrate. Things were pretty intense between Skylar and Brady but, only because Skylar was still upset that Brady tried to embarrass her in front of everyone at practice yesterday. Other than that everything was cool. The six teenagers sat down in another room and talked out the plan for Landon and Erica's marriage. They were going to do it while the group was in Charlotte for the Sparkle Classic. They had bought the marriage license earlier in the week; all's they needed now was a judge and some witnesses.

Erica and Landon decided not to get each other Christmas presents because they were going to need to save money for after they were married. Max secretly wanted to give Mack a present but didn't because he was a chicken, and Mack secretly wanted Max to give her a present because she wanted the boy to make the first move but, he didn't.

"I'm sorry you have to stick your hand in there to pull out WHAT?" Bevin asked as the girls were in the kitchen finishing the touches on dinner.

"Never mind Bev," Rachel said, "let's just get some more drinks for everyone."

"I'd like to propose a toast," Nathan said while sitting at the dinner table. "We have a lot to be thankful for this year, our children all graduating, the success of our careers, and most importantly, the love of our families. Not only in us, but our kid's have proven that true friendships can withstand anything, even the test of time," he added before raising his glass.

After dinner Skylar called Ben to say good night, and before hanging up, he said "Hey Sky, you know I love you more than anything right, always," he added

"And forever, I love you too Ben, I'll see you tomorrow, tell your parents I said Merry Christmas," she replied before hanging up.

"Oh please tell me I didn't just walk in on you and Ben having phone sex," Brady said bitterly.

"Wow, Brady I knew I smelled your scent of jealousy across the room," Skylar said before instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry, that was mean."

"No, it's okay, I would have said it too. I was a jerk to you yesterday. It just got me mad that the guys got to see you in your bra."

"Yeah but, Brady Boy, I'm not yours to defend anymore. I know for a long time you've looked after me and I appreciate that but, I have Ben now, and he protects me enough. I promise he wouldn't let anyone hurt me," Skylar said while looking at her once best friend.

"I know but it's just hard, I mean it's been a long December. Ever since I announced my love for you, and you responded by declaring your love for Ben. I just feel like your slipping away from me, like you're not my best friend anymore."

"Brady Matthew, I will always be your best friend, I don't care if we haven't spoken in three hours, days, weeks, or months I'm always here for you. I know I haven't been doing that good of a job lately, and well quite frankly neither have you but, this long December is almost over with, so how about we make a fresh start, for the New Year?"

"Damn Skylar, how did I survive without you?"

"Well I'm sure your gaggle of sluts helped," she said while embracing him into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10: Crashing Down

**Thanks for all the reviews, I've finally figured out what I want to happen with Brady and Skylar, I'm sure you'll all approve. Keep reviewing!!**

CH.9 – Crashing Down

The Sparkle Classic proved to be just what the group of friends needed for them to get back on track. Both Skylar and Brady's team won and they were both named MVP. The group of friends was staying at the hotel longer as a gift from their parents for Christmas.

"I just feel bad that he can't be here," Skylar said as she Erica and Mack were sitting in their hotel room.

"Sky, it's not your fault Ben had a baseball tournament in Florida," Erica said trying to make her friend feel better.

"Give her four drinks and she'll be fine," Mack noted as she emerged from the bathroom clad in a cute black cocktail dress. "If I'm in Charlotte, with my best friends, no less, you can bet we're going out in style," she added as she received weird looks from her friends regarding her outfit.

"Oh I want to get dressed up too," Erica whined.

By the time the three girls were ready the boys had already made their way down to the lobby. "Well it's about time, I mean I thought we'd be waiting here forever," Landon complained as Erica walked towards him.

"Oh sweetie, you know it takes a while to look as nice as we do, plus we already started to drink in our room," Erica added with a laugh.

As the group started out walking the streets, they had two things in mind; first get Erica and Landon married and secondly party as hard as they possibly could.

As the group of friends approached the court house, Erica, Skylar, and Mack stopped in the bathroom to get Erica ready. Once inside, Skylar pulled out a beautiful dress from her bag. "We wanted you to get married in style," Mack said as they helped Erica into the knee length crème bubble dress.

"I love you guys so much," Erica said while hugging her best friends. "Okay, lets do this, it's time for me to get married."

"..And do you Landon James McFadden take the Erica Alexandra Scott to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

"Okay this wedding would be a lot cooler if I wasn't drunk right now," Skylar whispered to Mack as they watched their best friends share their first married kiss.

"Shhh, you're not supposed to say that," Mack giggled as she to had become engulfed by the alcohol. "You know that they're going to be staying in our room tonight, because they're married now. So that means me, you, Max, and Brady are shacking up."

"Oh shit, well me and you can share a bed, right?" Skylar asked hopefully

"Sky, you are my best friend and that's why I can tell you this, if I get the chance, I'm going to try my hardest to kiss your brother tonight."

"Ew, please for the love of sisters everywhere, don't ever talk about my brother to me," Skylar said while looking repulsed, "So that means that me and Brady Boy are sleeping in the same bed," she continued to ask her face full of uncertainty.

"Sounds that way, you'll be fine, just think of Ben," Mack said patting her friend on the back.

"How am I going to sleep in the same bed as your sister, I mean this wasn't a big deal when she didn't know I loved her but, she knows man, she really really knows, I don't know why I'm freaking out, I mean it's not like we're going to have sex or anything but, still the thought of her lying six inches away from me.."

"Dude, don't ever talk to me about my sister again, that's just gross," Max cried as they finally arrived back to their rooms at 4:00 AM. "Don't try and push it with her, you know, just let it be. Be lucky to have her as a friend, because if you and her were to ever hook-up...that friendship will never be the same, and in those months that you don't have her as a friend because things got too weird... those will be the months you need her the most...and you won't have her. She's a great friend, so don't wish for more than you have, because you have it _better than anyone_ to have her be your best friend."

"Damn Max, you're a pretty deep kid," Brady said while entering their room.

Mack and Max had made their attraction for each other felt after one too many drinks and the move that she was waiting for him to make, was finally made. Their giggles under the covers could be heard by both Skylar and Brady.

"Brady, are you still awake," Skylar hissed at about 5:15

"Yeah, why?" He responded with.

"I just wanted to talk to someone. I've been having this dream lately, the same one. In the dream I get to college and I just collapse. In the dream I don't measure up to Duke's standards and I'm scared to be on my own. I have this panic attack. You know it scares me because, what if I'm not good enough? What if I've been built up my entire life, only to be let down once I get to college, what if I'm not good enough? What if Skylar Scott doesn't compare to the great Nathan Scott? What do I do then?"

"Sky, first of all that's crazy talk, I mean yeah you are Nathan Scott's daughter but, you're also Skylar, you have enough talent in your pinky finger to take Duke by storm next year. You have to realize that they didn't just give you a scholarship because of who your dad is; they gave you a scholarship because you're amazing at basketball. You have a talent that every girl and mostly every boy would kill for. I see it, your dad sees it, Duke obviously sees it, so why can't you?"

"I guess I'm just scared that if I let it in, you know stop to admire it, everything will just come crashing down. It's hard to talk about it with Ben because it's like he's not scared of anything, so fearless, so ready to live, so I've just been bottling it up for a while," she added as the tears began to fall down her face.

"Hey, don't cry Skylar its okay, so maybe your boyfriend can't relate to your insecurities but, I can. I'm scared that I'm going to choose the wrong college next year. I'm scared that I'm going to mess up our friendship each time we talk because I love you so much. I'm also scared that they're going to discontinue my favorite cereal at the market. But, what scares me the most out of anything in this world is you being scared. To see you be so unsure of your future when it is so clear that you're going to be great scares me. It makes me think that if a girl as talented as you is scared, what is a bum like me going to do?" Brady said as he dried the tears from her face. "You don't have to say anything, just go to sleep, and promise me that you won't let your life come crashing down."

"I promise," Skylar whispered before she put her head on Brady's chest and fell asleep in his arms.

"You know I love you Mrs. McFadden," Landon hissed as he kissed Erica.

"Aw that's way too cute, I'm a Mrs." Erica replied. "So what are we going to do, get an apartment, how are we going to tell our parents, oh god, what if they hate us?" Erica began going on erratically.

"Hey, babe, chill, I've been doing some planning of my own," Landon cooed as he watched the look on Erica's face go from scared to hopeful. "I got us a lease on an apartment. It's cool because I have a lot of money saved, more than we need to discuss. It will keep us on our feet, get us all the stuff we need, and hopefully keep us happy. As far as our parents are concerned, well we'll just have to wing it. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"They could throw us out, disown us, and stop giving me free clothes, should I go on?" Erica asked.

"You just need to relax and know that no matter what happens your not alone anymore, it's you and me, until the end, I love you," Landon said as he kissed his wife.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11: Six Minutes

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've been crazy busy lately. Hope this chapter is worth the wait, and give me some reviews, maybe I'll post another chapter soon! Thanks!!**

CH.10 – Six Minutes

"Ben, you don't have to come over, I'll be fine, and plus it's absolutely nuts outside," Skylar said as she looked out her window to see one of the worst storms ever.

"I know I don't have to but, I want to, with your parents and brother gone it tweaks me that you're all by yourself."

"Aw, that's so sweet but, my parents are just over at my aunt and uncle's trying to sort out the little problem that my cousin caused by getting hitched last week," she said into the phone as she thought of all the parents huddled around the coffee table trying to decide whether to be mad or just surprised that it had taken this long for their kids to follow in their footsteps.

"I'll be over in six minutes," Ben protested as he hung up the phone.

The six minutes turned into ten which slowly rounded up to thirty and finally upwards to one hour. Skylar was beginning to pace as she dialed his cell phone number once again. "This is Ben, you know the drill" played instantly. "Damn it," she screamed as she looked out the window. Finally after about two hours her cell phone rang it came up 'Private'. "Yeah real funny Ben, what's taking you so long?"

"Skylar, it's Erica heard through muffled sobs, "there's been an accident, it's Ben."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Skylar asked as she grabbed her keys and her jacket.

"He's in critical condition here at the hospital, you might want to come down if you can," she said before hanging up.

Skylar immediately ran out to her car and as she was doing so Brady saw her through his window. "What are you doing out there Skywalker," Brady screamed.

"It's Ben he was in a bad accident on his way over here," Skylar yelled as mascara ran down her tear stained cheeks.

"Wait one second, I'm coming with you," Brady announced as he ran to the front door.

As they entered the hospital Skylar ran over to the front desk, "I'm looking for Ben Collison, he was just involved in an accident," she said while looking at the nurse impatiently.

"He's on the second floor, in D2."

"Thank-you," she managed to mumble before fleeing towards a closing elevator.

"He's going to be okay Sky, just try and be calm, I know it's hard," Brady soothed as they sat in the waiting room.

She looked nervously at her best friend, "Brady, what am I going to do if something happens to him?" Skylar said while fumbling with a bottle of water.

"Hey, we just have to wait it out, it's not in our hands anymore," Brady sighed as he struggled for the real words to tell his best friend.

About four hours later, the doctors came out into the waiting room and asked Mr. and Mrs. Collison to join them in a different room. They noticed that they had walked into a smaller room. The room they take you when they want to give you bad news. Skylar had a look on her face and a feeling in her heart that this was not going to be for the best. Moments later she heard the sobs of "They lost him, he had lost too much blood at the scene of the accident, and the doctors just lost him," she managed to say as she buried her head in her husband's chest.

As Skylar gazed into the window where the Collisons were sitting, she already knew the outcome. She got up and ran as fast as she could towards the exit. She ran into the parking lot, not stopping at her car, she just kept running. She ran and ran and ran not stopping until she came face to face with the scene of the accident.

She must have been sitting there in the storm for twenty minutes, teeth chattering, ears bright red, just crying. Finally, Brady pulled up and got out to check on her.

"Hey, Skywalker, I'm not going to ask how you're doing because that's a stupid question but, do you want to get in the car, it's crazy out here, if you get in we can get you warm and take you home," Brady said hoarsely.

"Six minutes, he said he would be there in six minutes," Skylar finally said faintly. "I knew he shouldn't have been driving over to me but, that wouldn't stop him, and now he's gone," Skylar said while sobbing into the arm of her best friend. She walked over to where his car was still parked. Running her fingers on the rigged indentation from where the car hit the telephone pole Skylar thought to herself that this is the first thing she's loved that's ever been taken away. "Why him, why know," Skylar said while beginning to scream. "He had a future, he was going to make it, and then they just ripped him away from it all," she said beginning to grow angry with rage.

"Shhh, come here Sky," Brady said while taking his best friend to the passenger side of the car. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

The next month was that filled with complete and utter depression for Skylar. She went through the stages of grief and shut herself off to the world. She stopped playing basketball and stopped most of her daily activity all together. The day of Ben's funeral, Skylar was sick to her stomach and sat in the back row where she couldn't be noticed. She told Ben's parents that she was extremely sorry and in turn they said that she was the love of his life, mentioning that he planned to marry her after college.

Before she knew it, it was March which meant several things, state playoffs for basketball, and the beginning of baseball season. Ben was supposed to have an amazing senior season. After all he was going division 1. At the first home game, they revealed the Ben Collison memorial next to the home dugout. The picture on the memorial was one of Skylar and Ben after on of her basketball games. She was sweaty and had her uniform on but the look that Ben was giving her was one of pure admiration and love.

Landon and Erica's parents weren't shocked by the news of their marriage and fully supported their decision. They even offered to pay rent on their apartment while they were still in school. Erica started lacrosse and she seemed to be doing brilliantly. Landon brought signs to every game "Erica McFadden NUMBER 12 IN YOUR PROGRAMS – NUMBER 1 IN **MY** HEART."

Even Max and Mack were making their relationship work, and Max finally stopped writing the same dull songs over and over. In fact he mostly stuck to playing the piano and composing solo pieces. He figured now that he was in a relationship the band groupies would be too much, so he said good-bye to the band all together.

Brady tried to be there for Skylar as best he could but she just pushed everyone away. He eventually turned his free time towards basketball and making his college choice, he chose UNC. He figured that if Ben couldn't go there, one of Skylar's guys should. Although on the day of his signing Skylar was still in her bed so she missed it all together and had to watch the home video that Nathan taped for her.

Skylar also began having terrible nightmares about the day of the crash. Ben was driving towards her saying he loved her and that everything would be okay in the end and until the end the River Court will take care of her. Then she would see the car drive into the telephone pole and each night she would have a different reaction.

One night after a particular gruesome segment of the nightmare, she decided to test the theory about the River Court out. She got up and got dressed, creeping out her side door to her car with a basketball in her hand. When she finally got there she cried for about ten minutes and then began to shoot around. She could swear she heard Ben's voice telling her that this could be her therapy and that basketball would get her through this. She kept shooting until she saw the sun begin to rise over the river. It amazed her because even with Ben not here, he was still saving her, helping her through each day.


End file.
